lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa Hadid
Vanessa Hadid is the new Bureau Chief for the Special Victims Unit and the boss of Assistant District Attorney Dominick Carisi, Jr. History Hadid first crossed paths with the Special Victims Unit during a case involving a media mogul who was accused of rape. She also spoke on a morning news program about rape culture and confirmed herself as Carisi's boss. ( : "I'm Going To Make You a Star") Tensions between Hadid and Benson sparked during a case involving a serial rapist targeting men at gay bars. The two fought about indicting the rapist despite a lack of sufficient evidence, as well as showing poor judgment towards a possible victim's story. ( : "Down Low In Hell's Kitchen") Hadid was supportive of Evangeline Miller when she wished to get an abortion after being raped by her stepfather, but she proved to be difficult to work with. However, she stood by Evangeline and helped grant the permission for an abortion. ( : "The Burden Of Our Choices") Hadid continued to prove to be difficult to work with during the investigation of a sex trafficking ring and even criticized the Special Victims Unit for some of their actions. She took some of the members of the ring to trial, but none of them were charged for their actions, frustrating Hadid. ( : "Counselor, It's Chinatown") Hadid assisted ADA Carisi in a case in which a man named Steve Getz was alleged to be grooming the daughters of Detective Frank Bucci. She praised Carisi for his work, telling him he was doing a good job for taking down a man like Getz. She later showed frustration and shock when Getz wasn't charged by Judge Joe Ellery, who believed Bucci's daughters were old enough to consent and that Getz didn't know the true ages of the girls. ( : "Can't Be Held Accountable") Hadid was reluctant to take on an alleged rape case involving a boxing trainer and his teenage student, which frustrated Detective Tamin, who had become personally involved in the case and was determined to get justice. ( : "Redemption In Her Corner") Hadid worked alongside the Special Victims Unit to solve a case involving a woman accused of rape and embezzlement by her colleague. ( : "Swimming With The Sharks") Personality Hadid appears to be more concerned about her high conviction rate than the victims. She has a rough relationship with the Special Victims Unit, particularly Benson, due to her controversial tactics to get justice, which results in fights between her and Benson. Regardless of this, when in the spotlight, she shows a passionate attitude about rape culture, strongly indicating that she is hypocritical when it comes to her work. She is also very critical, even criticizing Carisi despite personally hiring him as an ADA. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (1 season, 8 episodes): **Season 21: "I'm Going To Make You a Star" • "Down Low In Hell's Kitchen" • "The Burden Of Our Choices" • "Counselor, It's Chinatown" • "Can't Be Held Accountable" • "Redemption In Her Corner" • "Swimming With The Sharks" • "Eternal Relief From Pain" Category:SVU Characters Category:Females Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Bureau Chiefs Category:Witnesses